How I went to the U.S: 2 senshi in Gothem?! - 01
by TheCrazyCabbit
Summary: Minako and Usagi get bad scores on their Collage English exams and are sent to the U.S to study....


How I Spent My Summer in the U.S: Usagi and Minako in Gothem?!

BY: The_Crazy_Cabbit

*~*~*

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Batman and Robin or Minako and Usagi. I do own this fic and all rights to it. The senshi are 20, Robin is 20 and Batman is 28. I worked hard to put this fic out so please don't steal it, copy it or take it for your own without asking.

*~*~*

The rays of the Japanese sun shined into Usagi and Minako's dorm. Minako hurriedly gathered her and Usagi's things for that day.

"That Usagi…ALWAYS late!" Minako went to Usagi's room, "Usagi? WAKE UP!!!" Usagi jumped three feet into the air.

"NANI?!!!!" she looked at Minako.

"We have an English Exam at 9:30!"

"What time is it?"

"9:25…" In a flash Usagi was dressed and at the English room door with Minako behind her.

~*~*~

~*After the Exam*~

"Girls!" Ms. Haruna called. Usagi and Minako looked up.

"Nani?"

"I am disappointed to say that you both got 43% on your exam…"

"NANI?!!!" Minako said at the same time Usagi said "YAY!"

"And I've made arrangements for you to stay with a friend of mine Bruce Wayne and his friend Dick Grayson." 

"Huh?" Usagi asked.

"You leave tomorrow for six months and when you come back you will have a re-test. I've told your friends and parents. Get packing!"

*~*~*

~*At the airport*~

"Gee. 'Get packing!' she says." Usagi complained.

"I know!"

"Flight 2366 to Gothem, America now boarding." A flight attendant said over the intercom.

"That's us…" Minako walked over to the gate and handed in her passport. Then Usagi did the same. They were off. Minako instantly fell asleep as did Usagi.

~*In the morning*~

"Passengers I would like to inform you that we have reached our destination." An American flight attendant spoke and a Japanese attendant repeated her.

"Like we can't speak English…" Usagi muttered toMinako as they walked into the Gothem airport. They saw two men standing at the end of the terminal leading towards the car park.

"Sexy…" Minako whispered to Usagi who giggled and nodded. The taller man said something to the shorter man who nodded.

"Are you Minako Aino and Usagi Tsukino?" the shorter man asked. The girls raised their eyebrows nodded to themselves and put on tiny gold earrings that allowed them to speak and understand English.

"Um…Yeah…" Minako spoke.

"I'm Bruce Wayne and this is Dick Grayson." The taller man motioned to the shorter man and himself, "Ms. Haruna told me you needed coaching in English so why don't you come with us." He continued.

"Yeah." Dick said. Minako rolled her eyes at Usagi.

"Just like them to talk about Ms. Haruna!" Minako said in Japanese to Usagi.

"Well she did say that you had to learn English…" Bruce stated in Japanese. Minako turned towards him and glared angrily.

"Yeah! Just spoil our fun why don't you?" Usagi repeated in English. She frowned. Dick laughed and shook his head. A scream erupted from the silence of the car park.

"Moon Eternal… Make UP!" Usagi yelled white ribbons wrapping around her body to form the familiar fuku of Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Venus Crystal Power… Make UP!" Minako yelled at the same time orange ribbons wrapping around her body to form the familiar fuku of Super Sailor Venus. When they were transforming, Bruce and Dick slipped into the crowd to change into Batman and Robin.

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!!" Usagi yelled quite shocked when her attack did not come. 

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!!!" That didn't come either. Two masked figures swooped down from the ceiling and tied up the evildoer. 

"You alright ma'am?" The taller man in black asked Usagi who was crying on the floor. Minako rolled her eyes.

"Yes…" Usagi spoke.

"What about you?" the shorter man in what seemed like green Speedos, a yellow cape and red, yellow, and green top asked. Minako nodded. She watched as the two men jumped into the shadows. Minako turned to Usagi and they de-transformed. 

"Oh Usagi! Don't cry 'cause your power isn't working…" Minako stated as Bruce and Dick came back.

"Power?" Dick looked puzzled.

"Nothing!!" Minako turned around startled. Bruce raised an eyebrow. Usagi thought that he'd found out their secret for sure!

"We'd better get going." He spoke. Usagi sighed relief and followed them out to their car…

Endnote:

Yeah I know Sailor Moon? Batman?? What the hell is she thinking?! That's exactly what my cousin Grey_ Cat said this morning when she read my fic… Anyways R/R and here is a preview of chapter 2:

Batman's eyes roamed over where the two Sailor suited girls had been. Exactly where the Joker had been tied up. Robin looked towards him.

"They could be enemies. We must be careful." He spoke…

That's all!!!


End file.
